Please Kiss Me
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Update, CHAP 4 Kau datang dengan tamparan yang tak terduga. Aku bahagia, tapi kenapa kau marah? Jangan pergi, aku tak akan bisa lagi bersandar pada ketiadaanmu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sungguh. Sequel from Si Penulis Puisi. NH all the ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm, halo minna~ genki desu ka?**

**Setelah setahun lebih fict fui yang berjudul 'Si Penulis Puisi' tamat #ada yang ingat?- fui membuat sequel untuk ending yang kata reader nge-gantung. Karena Fui tidak ingin menggantung Hinata apalagi Naruto-nii, jadi fui putuskan untuk mempublish fict ini. **

**Semoga mendapatkan sambutan yang baik dari pada reader. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, sebenarnya harus diupload bulan Desember, tapi karena saya lelet jadi baru Januari ini bisa upload, Naruto POV, Naruhina **_**all the way**_**. Jika reader tidak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti perasaan Anda sendiri. Terimakasih.**

**Fui present this story for you, so enjoy please...**

**Please, Kiss Me!**

Chapter 1

Halaman sekolah bermester gelap tertutupi deburan salju tipis bulan Desember. Hembusan angin selatan yang dingin, menerbangkan sisa-sisa dedaunan yang terpapar lemah di atas gundukan putih salju. Membawa kisah-kisah yang terhempas saling melilit dan menempel di udara langit.

Musim salju telah memasuki badainya. Aku tertunduk lemah, menatap kayu meja dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, memandang halaman sekolah yang monoton, namun cukup menarik perhatianku.

Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit melepas bayangannya dari benakku, sejenak.

Dadaku mengembang, lalu mengempis lagi. Aku bisa merasakan udara baru melesat cepat ke paru-paruku. Kubayangkan pasti sekarang di dalam sana terjadi pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida, lalu oksigen itu bergerak cepat. Menyebar ke area jantung dan otakku. Lalu, untuk ke sekian kalinya menyentuh memoriku terhadapnya.

Kepalaku terangkat, mataku teralih ke langit biru yang kelam. Setengah berharap akan ada badan pesawat yang melewati langit itu. Sangat berharap bahwa di dalam pesawat itu ada seorang penumpang yang ingin kupeluk erat-erat. Sangat amat berharap dia bisa pulang.

Meski kutahu, bulan Desember bukan musim yang baik bagi pesawat untuk berlalu lintas.

Sudah hampir lima puluh hari dia tidak kembali ke Konoha. Semenjak kepergiannya ke New York, kami hanya bertukar kabar lewat media elektronik. Itupun jarang. Aku harus bisa memahami bahwa kepergiannya ke negara Paman Sam itu bukan untuk rekreasi. Tapi untuk penyembuhannya.

Hatiku masih terasa kekanak-kanakkan ketika kami berkomunikasi _via chatting_. Berkali-kali aku bertanya padanya dengan awalan 'kenapa' yang sama. Terserah apa kata dunia, terserah pendapatnya mengenai keegoisanku. Aku hanya ingin dia pulang. Berhenti menyiksaku dengan rasa rindu yang dia timbulkan. Manis, memikat, namun dalam satu waktu membunuhku secara perlahan.

"Hh..." aku menghela nafas lagi. Rasanya sesak bila mengingat natalku kemarin lusa. Perih mataku melihat pasangan-pasangan yang berlalu lalang di depanku. Merayakan turunnya berkah Yesus di hari penuh damai itu.

Di hari itu, aku menghela nafas banyak sekali-hela nafas sesak yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Ketika melihat Sasuke mencium kening Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah, aku menghela nafas. Ketika melihat Hanabi-dengan aksen memerahnya yang lucu- mencium pipi Gaara kemudian kabur entah kemana, aku menghela nafas. Bahkan ketika aku tidak sengaja melihat ayah dan ibuku berciuman di balkon kamar mereka, aku menghela nafas. Panjang sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau ingin menjadi dewasa?" ayahku cemberut, agak sebel juga karena acara natalnya kuganggu.

"Yah, Ayah. Naruto juga pengen dipeluk kayak gitu. Hehehe." Aku membela diri, nyengir di tengah-tengah pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar.

Muka ayahku memerah, antara kesal dan malu. Pandangan mata beliau menajam. Serem. Berbeda dengan ibu yang malah menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari kami.

Ayah berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar. Aku bersiap-siap, menyetel seluruh saraf tubuhku dalam mode _ready to run_.

"Hohoho, santa tidak akan memberi hadiah pada Papa yang nakal. Hohoho..." aku berlari setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan yang disambut dengan geraman khas ayahku.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, buru-buru aku masuk lalu menguncinya, mematikan lampu kamarku. Gelap segera kuadaptasi lewat retina mataku, membuat kedua pupilku membesar, mencari berkas-berkas cahaya bulan yang tersisa. Kurasakan tepian ranjang yang menghalangi jalanku. "Hh..." kuhela nafas sekali lagi sebelum menjatuhkan punggung ke _bed._

Tubuhku telentang dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Langit-langit kamarku yang tinggi, membawa fokus pandanganku ke satu titik lurus. Di titik tersebut, kubayangkan senyuman manisnya menggetarkan jiwaku. Kukhayalkan tangan lembutnya merengkuhku malu-malu, dan suara detak jantungnya yang bergetar cepat ketika aku memanggil namanya.

Otakku mencapai ke serpihan fantasi lainnya. Mataku terpejam, senyumku mengembang. Sesekali terkekeh dalam sunyi.

Andai saja dia ada disini. Menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Mengecap rasa manis dari kulitnya yang tidak pernah kucoba-kecuali hanya di ujungnya saja. Rasa manis di bandara dulu yang sukses membuat hatiku nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya.

Aku jatuh cinta, dan tak pernah sekeras ini dalam hidupku. Gadis sederhana yang menyihir mataku, mempesonakanku dalam sekejap. Membuatku candu akan segala hal yang menempel pada dirinya.

Kalau dia pulang nanti, aku akan mencuri ciumannya, memastikan bahwa ia tetap menjadi pacarku.

Hanya saja, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak memberiku kabar apapun. Pesan yang kukirim lewat e-mail pun tidak di balas. Perasaan takut mulai menggelayutiku. Apa dia lupa padaku? Apakah dia menemukan 'yang lain' yang lebih baik dari diriku? Apakah dia meninggalkanku karena aku kurang memperhatikannya? Apakah dia menemukan seseorang yang memahami dirinya lebih dari yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

ARGH! Beginikah rasanya galau? Tidak enak sama sekali!

Apalagi ketika Desember hampir habis, menuju tahun baru dengan kisah yang seharusnya mempunyai warna baru juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus melewati malam tahun baru nanti dengan rasa sepi yang menyiksaku. Menonton pertunjukan kembang api dengan hati teriris-iris melihat orang-orang berciuman.

Hinata-chan, cepatlah pulang...

**~Aiko Fusui~**

28 Desember, 14.30 waktu setempat...

Setengah jam lagi aku bisa keluar dari kurungan akademik berlabel sekolah ini. Setengah jam lagi, aku bisa berlari menuju kafe internet di depan gerbang sekolah sebelah timur yang akan sepi pengunjung. Setengah jam lagi, aku bisa melihat wajah Hinata, menanyakan kabarnya, dan bertukar rasa cinta lewat dunia maya.

Aku tak mau berbohong jika aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku bahkan tak bisa mencegah fantasi berlebihan akibat rasa cinta, rindu, dan takut yang bertabrakan dalam diriku. Ini wajar dan tidak salah, bela diriku sendiri.

"Besok sudah hari libur tahun baru..." _sensei_ berkacamata di depan sana berkata. Disambut sorakan teman-temanku.

"Tapi jangan lupa pe er kalian. Masuk setelah liburan tahun baru harus sudah ada di meja saya." Kalimat lanjutannya ini memotong kegembiraan teman-temanku yang kadung ceria.

"Hm, _Akemashite Omedetou minna~ jaa..._" salam terakhir _sensei_ sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

"HOREEEE..." seperti melupakan kewajiban mereka atas pekerjaan dan tugas yang diberikan, aku dan teman-teman yang lain bersorak gembira. Beberapa anak otomatis membentuk gerombolan, membicarakan rencana tahun baru mereka nantinya.

Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, tersenyum. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Berjalan sendirian di koridor gedung sekolah yang sama ramainya dengan kelasku-bahkan bisa dibilang lebih ribut. Aku memandang keluar, melalui jendela kaca besar serupa dinding di koridor lantai tiga ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika satu sosok menarik perhatianku, melambai di depannya gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMP berdiri di samping sepedanya. Wajahnya sumringah, tak berhenti melambaikan tangan ke satu arah. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan ikut tersenyum ketika tahu bahwa si rambut merah yang ditunggu olehnya telah datang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan tegap, dua tangannya aman di saku _coat_ coklat yang ia kenakan. Halaman luas sekolah ternyata membuat gadis berambut coklat gelap itu tidak sabar. Ia yang menghampiri pemuda itu, tentu saja dengan sepedanya.

Satu menit kemudian, mereka telah ada di atas sepeda, berboncengan menuju jalan mereka yang sama.

Hubungan Gaara dan Hanabi telah mengalami kemajuan rupanya. Aku turut bahagia. Lalu tersadar bahwa nasibku sekarang perlu dikasihani. Mereka akan merasakan lumeran salju dalam suasana hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh hati mereka yang berbunga cinta, merapatkan genggaman tangan dalam dinginnya hembusan badai akhir tahun. Dan aku disini, terjebak dalam cinta yang jauh dan memaksaku menunggunya sampai akhir di tengah badai yang menyakitkan.

"Uzumaki-kun." Seseorang memanggilku, aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Shion, gadis klub _cheer_ yang belakangan sering meminta bantuan dariku.

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Tuh kan, ini yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"Tapi aku harus ke warnet, ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan." Ini kalimat penolakanku.

"Kau bisa menggunakan laptopku, aku juga bawa modem. Kumohon Uzumaki-kun..." katanya cdpat, dia memasang _puppy eyes_, kedua tangan menangkup di depan tubuhnya yang menunduk. Memelas.

"Hh, tapi..."

"_Onegai_, Uzumaki-kun..." katupan tangannya kini berada di depan kepalanya yang merendah. Dalam pose begini, aku mana bisa mengelak. Dengan menarik nafas panjang dan meyakinkanku bahwa ini hal yang tidak berbahaya, aku bertanya apa yang bisa kubantu.

Dia terlihat senang, mata ungu terangnya berbinar dengan senyuman merekah yang manis di wajahnya.

"Ajari aku bahasa inggris logat jepang."

Gubrak nih cewek.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Namanya Rizuka Shion, anak pindahan dari sekolah luar negeri yang kini jadi anggota kelas 3-2, sebelah kelasku. Anaknya manis dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Ikut klub _cheer_ karena dia mengaku ingin dilempar-lempar ke udara bebas dengan rambut _twin tails_ dan memegang dua pom-pom warna warni. Singkat kata, dia menarik. Pertama masuk ke sekolah ini, dia sudah menjadi primadona yang mencuri perhatian banyak orang, termasuk aku.

Sekilas pada pandangan pertama di kejauhan, kukira dia adalah Hinata kesayanganku. Postur tubuh dan bentuk mukanya hampir sama. Hanya saja dia lebih tinggi, bermata ungu terang, berambut pirang pucat, dan tentu saja tidak bisa menulis puisi. Sifatnya pun banyak yang berbeda. Mataku yang sempat membelalak senang karena mengira Hinata sayangku sudah pulang dengan gaya rambut baru, berubah kecewa.

Yah, bukan.

Aku lalu menjauhinya, ya memang dari awal kami tidak dekat sih. Tapi anehnya dia mendekatiku. Mengajak berkenalan dan sering meminta bantuan yang aneh-aneh-karena aku agak jago dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris, hal ini yang biasa ia jadikan alasan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dan sejujurnya aku tidak mau tahu.

Sikapnya yang begitu malah terkadang membuatku ingin lari. Aku enggan menatapnya, karena tiap kali menatapnya, bola mata bundarnya seolah memantulkan bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum manis di hadapanku yang hampir meledak karena gila.

Seperti sekarang, ketika dia memintaku mengajarinya bicara bahasa inggris berlogat jepang di ruang kelasnya yang sepi. Aku bisa merasakan matanya yang memandangku, tapi mataku tetap saja tertuju pada laptopnya. Meneliti tiap detail halaman _facebook_ milik sayangku yang sepi dari status terbarunya. Lagi-lagi aku harus kecewa, karena hari ini ia tidak sedang _online_, entah kenapa.

"Er, Uzumaki-kun, kalau yang ini bacanya bagaimana?" telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah kata yang ada dalam kamus mininya. Matanya yang terang menghakimiku, memintaku untuk memperhatikannya.

"Tampan, _hansamu_. Dalam bahasa inggris kan_ handsome_, di jepang bacanya _hansamu_." Kataku ramah.

"Ah, contohnya; _Uzumaki-kun no hansamu_? Benar?" dia memainkan pulpennya, matanya masih tak lepas dariku ketika aku tertawa. Bisa kurasakan pipiku merona, dan gerakan tanganku yang menggaruk belakang kepalaku, salting.

"Yang lain deh." Kataku akhirnya.

"Kalau ini apa?"

"Apartemen, _apato_."

"Ini?"

"Persen, _paasento_."

"Huruf 'l' diganti 'ru', tapi kalau ada huruf 'r', malah tidak dibaca._ Shinjirarenai_, hahaha." Dia tertawa, seolah mengundangku bersama tawa lain untuk mengikutinya.

"Haha, begitulah." Selama beberapa detik, tawa kami mengisi ruangan, dan detik berikutnya hening kembali berkuasa. Mata kami bertemu, tapi dia membuang mukanya malu-malu.

"Ano, Uzumaki-kun tahun baru nanti sudah ada acara?" nada bicaranya berubah, lebih pelan namun juga lebih menekan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mau keluar bersamaku?" dia kembali menatapku lekat. "_Onegai_." Permohonannya menambahkan.

Ini dia, sinyal yang ia berikan telah mencapai puncaknya. Aku bukan cowok yang super bodoh, perasaanku juga tidak sebuta dulu. Aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari gadis ini. Dari caranya menatapku, caranya memanggil namaku, caranya berjalan mendekatiku, dan caranya mengajakku berbicara; dia menyukaiku.

Ajakannya berarti kencan. Dan bagi perempuan, kencan adalah awal hubungan percintaan bernama pacaran. Yah, pengecualian untuk Hinata, kami memang tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya, dia gadis yang berbeda. Kemudian dilanjutkan ke pertemuan lain yang lebih menyita waktu dan lebih intens, menumbuhkan perasaan yang Shion harapkan dariku.

Jujur, meskipun aku sudah bisa menebak perasaannya padaku, rasa kaget itu tetap ada. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan berani mengajakku pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya hak untuk marah, bahkan untuk sekedar mengusirnya aku tidak berhak. Dia hanya seorang gadis yang yakin dengan perasaanya. Mana tahu dia kalau hatiku sudah amat penuh dengan nama sayangku.

Cinta bukan kejahatan, itu yang diajarkan Hinata-chan padaku.

Jadi, aku menggeser kursor di layar laptop ke sebuah foto yang ku_upload_ setelah diedit. Klik satu kali dan foto itu muncul dengan tampilan lebih besar. Aku memutar laptop, menghadapkan layar pada pemiliknya.

Kedua mata ungu itu menatap lurus ke dalam sebuah gambar yang ada di depannya. Memeriksa lekuk-lekuk garis yang menggambarkan dua sosok wajah yang terlihat bahagia dia dua kolom foto yang disatukan. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya, memeriksa sosok gadis yang tengah tersenyum di samping gambarku. Satu kata yang tersampir di tengah garis kolom foto membuatnya tercekat; _Love_.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuntun matanya terlihat sendu. Aku menggaruk kepalaku kembali, salting lagi. Melihat dirinya yang hanya terpisah oleh meja dariku, menunduk. Aku merasa tak enak. Dia gadis yang pintar dan berpengalaman. Sekali lihat foto tadi dia pasti tahu kalau dua wajah tadi bukan terikat darah, tapi terikat oleh suatu hubungan bernama cinta.

"Er, Shion?" aku memanggilnya, agak geli juga aku berada dalam situasi ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersamanya, apa dia anak SMA lain?" dia bertanya, kepala pirang pucat itu masih menunduk.

"Hehehe, bukan. Dia anak sini juga kok, Cuma dia pergi ke-" kalimatku terpotong dengan kalimatnya yang ia ucapkan terburu-buru.

"Dia pergi? Apa artinya kalian putus?" kali ini ia menatapku lagi, mendekatkan wajahnya yang benar-benar menunjukkan kecemasan dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Nada ucapan dan sorot matanya berisi pesan yang sama; berharap bahwa kalimatnya mendapat persetujuan dariku.

"Eh? Kami tidak putus. Dia pergi ke New York. Sebelum tahun baru, dia berjanji akan pulang."-semoga.

Kemudian dia terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku terhenyak juga melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Yang aku tahu, selama ini dia selalu tersenyum dan yakin pada dirinya. Cewek yang biasanya selalu percaya diri dan berani menyatakan apa yang dia pikirkan, sekarang benar-benar salah tingkah di depanku.

"Shi-shion, bukan maksudku~"

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah ditolak. Selama ini aku yang selalu dikejar, bukannya mengejar dirimu yang bodoh. Pertama kalinya mengejar, aku dipermalukan seperti ini, pertama kalinya aku ditolak... hiks."

"Aduh, jangan nangis. Er, Shion..."

PLAK!

Wajahku tersentak ke kiri. Menuruti gaya yang diberikan telapak tangan Shion di pipiku, keras. Untuk beberapa detik, aku bergeming. Mendengar isakan Shion yang tercekat tak keluar semua. Sekarang aku dilanda kebingungan yang sangat. Ingin menghibur, tapi takut kalau Shion menjadi lebih dari ini. Ingin lari, tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Jadi, mencoba mengambil keputusan paling rasional, aku terdiam, menunggunya sampai dia selesai menangis, sampai dia merasa lebih tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Kalau aku tahu, hiks, kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan, hiks, menyukaimu seperti ini..."

DEG!

Kalimat pelan Shion sampai ke ulu hati. Menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak yang merambat cepat menguasai diriku. Aku terpaku menatapnya. Tidak berani bicara apapun selama ia bergerak, mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sampai ia berjalan dan berhenti di ambang pintu kelas, tanpa menoleh ia memanggilku.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

"Eh, ya?" aku gelagapan menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" dia menunduk lagi, membelakangiku.

Wajahku semakin kusut karena kebingungan. Kupejamkan mata, memastikan aku tidak kehilangan akal sehatku. Sejenak, bayang wajah Hinata terbang, melekat dalam memoriku. Sulit dihapus, tapi begitu mudah untuk diingat. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Tidak akan ada gadis kedua sepertinya. Aku yakin.

"Ehehehe, _gomenasai_ Shion."

Dari sini, kulihat punggungnya menegak, naik turun sekali, menarik dan melepas nafas panjang. Kemudian, kepala berhias rambut pirang pucat itu menggeleng. Menolehkan sedikit wajahnya yang tersenyum, terpaksa.

"_Daijoubu_, Uzumaki-kun..." getir.

Dia pergi, beriringan dengan angin salju yang berhembus melewati celah jendela. Dingin.

"Hh..." aku menghela nafas. Ini keputusan yang baik! Ini keputusan yang baik! Ini keputusan yang baik!

Aku akan jadi cowok setia!

Meskipun kemungkinan besar, tahun baru nanti aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari sayangku. Ugh!

**~Aiko Fusui~**

_Tergila-gila padamu adalah kebutuhan_

_Seperti bernafas,_

_Seperti ramen_

_Kau jauh dan memaksaku untuk menunggu_

_Tak peduli betapa diriku selalu menjadi beku tiap kali melihatmu dalam ingatan_

_Dan terimakasih,_

_Kau menambahkan kadar keindahanmu_

_Menyilaukan dan sukses membuatku terguncang_

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat amat mencintaimu_

_Kau datang tanpa pelayangan berita_

_Muncul dengan tamparan yang menyentak kegalauanku_

_Jangan pergi lagi,_

_Aku tak akan sanggup berdiri dengan ketiadaanmu_

_Mari kita saling menatap diri_

_Kita pesan osechi dan ocha hangat_

_Tergenggam dalam sela-sela jemari yang merapat_

_Membawa tubuh kita mendekat_

_Pun kedua bibir kita_

_Tutuplah matamu_

_Kuberikan hatiku dalam bentuk lain_

_Kupersembahkan ciuman yang lebih manis dari madu_

_Lebih lembut dari mochi_

_Kemarilah, lebih dekat padaku_

_Sayangku…_

I kiss you more than better

_Naruto_

**~Bersambung...**

**Nyaha, ada yang aneh dengan Naruto? Hehehe.**

**Yosh. Akemashite Omedetou minna~ (Met Tahun baru... ^^)**

**Kalau sudah selesai membaca, Fui minta review-nya yah? Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima. Mau krtitik, komentar, pujian#ngarep, flame, konkrit, say hello, semuanya diterima dengan senang hati.**

**Jadi, monggo di REVIEW. Hehehe**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui (Naruhina Lovers)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha, nggak seperti fict 'Si Penulis Puisi' yang update-nya lama banget, kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Hehehe.**** Soalnya sudah ada file-nya dalam bentuk tulisan di buku Fui, tingal diketik dan di edit di beberapa bagian. Yap, fui jenis author yang menulis dulu baru mengetiknya. Hehehe, jadi emang agak lola. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Fui just own this story**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, sebenarnya harus diupload bulan Desember, tapi karena saya lelet jadi baru Januari ini bisa upload, Hinata POV, Naruhina **_**all the way**_**. Jika reader tidak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti perasaan Anda sendiri. Terimakasih.**

**Fui present this story for you, so enjoy please...**

Please Kiss Me

Chapter 2

_52 hari terlewat begitu saja_

_Di dera angin musim gugur yang masuk ke puncaknya_

_Aku merindukanmu wahai __S__ayangku_

_Meski aku tahu_

_Diriku pergi untuk bertemu lagi_

_Bukan lavender yang koyak dan terkulai lagi_

_Yang akan kau temui_

_Namun aku yang tegar_

_Terlahir kembali_

_Dengan deru jantungku yang sempurna_

_Tunggulah aku wahai Sayangku_

_Akan kukabarkan pada langit_

_Dan dipantulkan kepada cahaya bintang_

_Sampai padamu, bahwa_

_Aku pulang_

_The Amethyst_

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Keramaian khas bandara internasional segera menyambut kedatangan penumpang di pintu kedatangan yang sedikit longgar. Berdesakan namun tetap berjalan lancar. Satu tangan dari seorang ayah berambut panjang gelap, menggenggam erat telapak tangan sang putri yang melangkah di sampingnya.

"_Tou-san_?" gadis yang kemarin lusa berulang tahun ke tujuh belas, mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dua pasang mata Hyuuga bertemu, tetap menggerakkan kaki mereka. "Setengah jam lagi." Kata sang ayah, tersenyum menenangkan.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat jarum jam dalam bingkai kaca yang membentuk waktu. Pukul 17.00. "Hh..." helaan nafas bosan keluar. Menunggu selama setengah jam di Bandara Narita? Yang benar saja.

"Kita ke _foodcourt_ dulu. _Tou-san_ lapar." Dia kembali mendongak. Menatap ekspresi wajah lelaki separuh abad-yang mengeluhkan makanan di pesawat yang katanya tidak sesuai dengan seleranya-yang lebih ceria dari 52 hari yang lalu. Tak perlu ada komando untuk membuat Hinata mengangguk. Menyetujui perkataan ayahnya. Lagipula perutnya juga minta diisi.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

**_Hinata's Point of View**

_On the night like this,_

_There's so many things i want to tell you..._

Suara _backsound_ lembut menerima kehadiran kami di dalam sebuah _foodcourt_ bandara. Suhu hangat yang menyelimuti ruangan, mendesakku untuk melepas jaket yang sedari tadi kupakai. Aroma khas _coffee_ dan _pie_ menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumanku. Rasa manis tergambar jelas dalam benak, menyusun sekeping demi keping kenikmatan yang bisa membuat perutku tenang.

Duduk di salah satu bangku dengan kapasitas empat orang sendirian, _Tou-san_ pergi memesan ke pramusaji. Memilih menu sekaligus meminta pesanan yang aku mau. Tak sampai lima menit, _Tou-san_ datang. Membawa senampan besar menu kami.

_Tou-san_ duduk di depanku, tangannya terampil meletakkan sajian ke meja. Dua hamburger, dua _frenchfries_, satu soda, dan apel, berjejer rapi di hadapan _Tou-san_. Sedang aku sendiri hanya meminta _latte_ panas, tiramisu ukuran sedang, dan salad buah.

_Cause when you're around_

_I feel save and warm_

_When you are around_

_I can falling love everyday~_

Lirik manis dari lagu _'On The Night Like This' by Mocca_ terus mengalun. Menemani makan sore kami yang begitu tenang. _Tou-san_ yang memang tidak banyak bicara, hanya menanyai keadaanku. Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa keadaanku pasca operasi ini sangat baik.

Lima menit berikutnya, _ringtone_ dari ponsel _Tou-san_ menginterupsi. Panggilan masuk. Terburu-buru _Tou-san_ meminta ijinku untuk pergi sebentar. Sekali lagi aku mengangguk, sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, agak terpaksa. Beliau lalu berlari-lari kecil, sengaja meninggalkan jasnya untuk memberitahuku bahwa _Tou-san_ tidak berniat meninggalkanku sendirian.

_Latte_ panas di depanku mengepulkan kabut tipis ke atas. Sepertinya sengaja menggodaku untuk mencicipi minuman manis yang menjadi favoritku setelah teh hijau tentunya. Sembari aku menatap _latte_ itu, kepalaku dengan cepat meluncurkan berbagai imajinasi liar yang entah sejak kapan tenggelam dengan logika dan akal sehatku.

Jauh di dalam otakku sana, _latte_ itu menjelma bagai gelas yang hidup. Memintaku menelan isinya dengan _jutsu puppy eyes_ dengan aksen _'onegai'_ dalam permohonannya. Kilas imajiner itu tak pelak membuat sang imajinator alias aku sendiri tersenyum. Menggeleng kepala sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengangkat gelas _latte_-ku. Mencecap rasa manis pahit yang menyambung ke lidah, masuk ke tenggorokanku, dan lebih dalam lagi ke sana.

_See_, aku mengabulkan permohonanmu, _latte_.

"Kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri, kamu waras kan?"

BLURPH!

Aku tersedak, suara tawa dibelakangku terdengar mengejek. Refleks aku menatap sumber suara, menemukan seorang lelaki yang kuperkirakan lebih tua dua tahun dari usiaku. Rambutnya lurus, patuh pada gravitasi, kulitnya putih pucat dengan mata sipit khas orang jepang.

Hanya sekejap itu sebelum aku sibuk mencari tisu basah dalam tas. Mengelap mukaku sendiri yang agak ternoda dengan cipratan _latte_ panasku. Aku tidak menghiraukan lagi lelaki yang kali ini harus kuperhitungkan lagi.

Tenpa segan, cowok tersebut duduk di hadapanku, mengisi kursi yang tadinya jadi sandaran _Tou-san_. Kakinya disilangkan dengan anggun meski tak mengurangi kesan maskulin yang alami ia miliki. Lelaki tak dikenal itu tanpa peduli menyesap kopi dalam cangkirnya. Matanya terpejam syahdu menikmati minuman hangat itu.

Aku bukan orang yang suka membentak, apalagi mengusir orang. Sekali tatap juga akan tahu bagaimana karakteristikku yang pemalu. Kedua mataku tak lepas dari gerak gerik pemuda yang sepertinya punya kadar percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu intens? Nggak pernah liat cowok sekeren aku ya?" dia angkat bicara lagi. Kalimatnya menelisikku dengan tekanan aneh. Buru-buru kupalingkan wajahku, beralih memandang tiramisu yang masih setengah.

Tanpa sadar betul, aku berucap, "_Gomen_-" yang segera kusesali. Di dalam kondisi ini, aku seharusnya punya kuasa. Aku yang seharusnya bisa mengendalikan situasi ini. Tapi kenapa semuanya seolah diambil alih kendali oleh lelaki yang bahkan tidak memperkenalkan namanya di hadapanku. Kau payah Hinata!

Suara tawa kecil terdengar melewati sekat telingaku. Menyentuh rasa penasaran yang bergetar hebat dalam diriku untuk menanyakan sebab musabab tawanya yang terdengar aneh itu.

"A-ada yang l-lucu?" mataku memicing waspada.

Tawanya berhenti, perhatiannya teralih sempurna padaku. Dia mencubit dagu, pose berpikir. Keningnya berkerut seolah sedang ada masalah serius yang harus dicari solusinya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, seperti bingung mencari lanjutan percakapan kami yang aneh ini.

Aku memperhatikan sampai detail-detailnya. Sungguh membuat gatal hati ini. Lebih baik aku menghadapi sikap dingin dan tamparan Sasuke-kun daripada harus berhadapan dengan orang asing aneh yang membingungkan seperti dia. Semua gerak gerik yang tampak diperhitungkan itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Sampai pada batas maksimal, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertanya apa tujuan lelaki asing tersebut.

"T-tuan, apa yang a-anda cari disini?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat. Jemari pucatnya menyentuh keramik cangkir, mengetuk-ketuk hingga menjadi nada yang berima.

"A-ano, itu t-tempat duduk _Tou-san_ saya." Ini usahaku, salah satu usahaku untuk membuatnya menyingkir.

"Aku tahu."

Argh! Aku benar-benar gatal pada orang ini.

"Em, Nona apa punya pacar?"

"Eh?"

Aku tidak siap dengan pertanyaan seperti itu! Mataku yang kini membelalak, mengerjap-kerjap bingung. Rona merah di pipi menyebarkan hangat yang tak asing namun kurindukan kehadirannya. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, menerima respon keterkejutanku akan pertanyaan sederhana yang cukup menusuk.

"Ahahaha, tenang saja Nona." Suara tawanya timbul lagi. Dari sudut mataku, terlihat ia tak melepas pandangannya dariku. Membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Oops, nampaknya ada yang kurang. Apa ya-?" dia berkata lagi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Satu telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pipi yang tidak berjerawat. "-ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku. Nona, aku Sai."

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menyambar tanganku. Menjabat tangan secara sepihak dengan senyuman yang kini terasa palsu. Aku hanya bisa melongo, bagai boneka kayu yang menuruti apapun gerakan yang dibuat oleh tali kekangku. Aku tak sempat merespon perkenalan itu sampai orang yang mengenalkan namanya sendiri sebagai 'Sai' itu melepaskan jabatan tangannya-secara sepihak.

Nyawaku masih mengawang, belum bisa mengendalikan semua hal yang menabrakku dengan cepat ini. Perlu setidaknya satu menit bagiku menguasai diriku sendiri. "A-aku Hyuuga H-hinata." Sopan, kuperkenalkan diriku.

Dahinya berkedut, matanya memicing tajam. "Siapa yang nanya?"

"Eh?"

Tanganku refleks tergenggam erat. Menyalurkan perasaan marah bercampur malu yang tertahan di tenggorokanku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padaku, berhasil membuat ekspresi aneh yang terpeta di wajahku. Merasa dipecundangi.

"Ahahaha, bercanda kok."

Kalau aku jadi Sakura-chan, kemungkinan besar akan ada adegan kekerasan ber_soundtrack shannaro_ dengan korban yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pemuda menyebalkan itu tergeletak di lantai.

Sayangnya, aku hanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yak, _sankyuu_ karena telah menghargaiku dengan balik memperkenalkan namamu padaku. Dan aku ingin kau lebih menghargaiku lagi dengan menjawab pertanyaan pembuka konversasi inti kita tadi." Jelasnya, yang tidak berhasil membuatku terjelaskan. Cara bicaranya lebih aneh daripada Anko-_sensei_, cepat sekali.

"Apa?" aku bertanya, dan dia balik bertanya dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat jantungku terpompa luar biasa cepat.

"Hyuuga-san punya pacar?"

"Eh?"

Dia memicing tak suka. "Jangan 'ah, eh, ah, eh' terus! Jawab yang bener dong."

Duh, orang ini! Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak ikut _Tou-san_ pergi saja tadi.

Kuhembuskan nafas panjang sekali, kutatap langsung matanya dengan sorot mata nyalang. Berani.

"Aku punya, tentu saja."

Pemuda itu tak mengubah ekspresinya. Tetap mengerutkan kening solah berpikir serius. Tangan kanannya mengepal, menopang dagu dengan siku menempel di meja.

"Ara, kau pasti yang mengejarnya, ya kan?" satu alis matanya naik. Nada suaranya seakan mengejek.

Sekian detik, aku terdiam. Sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan menjengkelkan itu. Semakin lama, aku merasa mulai terbiasa dengan gaya bicara orang ini. Kalau aku nekad menjawab, kemungkinan kata-kata yang keluar darinya akan lebih nyelekit sampai menusuk tulang-tulangku. Jadi aku diam dengan bijak. Menunggu penuturan menyebalkan lain yang membuat jantungku merasakan berbagai perubahan frekuensi detakan.

"Jadi... kau sudah mendapatkan ciumannya?"

Pertanyaan ini sungguh tak terduga. Mataku yang serupa bulan, membesar dengan cepat, menutup dan membuka kelopak mata dengan intensitas melebihi tadi. Rona merah yang memang dari awal percakapan sudah mendominasi sebagian besar wajahku, melumer dengan cepat. Nyaris sampai ke daun telingaku yang mulai memanas. Bagai virus warna yang tersemai rata di wajahku.

"_Kiss_~ sudah pernah?" tanyanya lagi dengan aksen yang sengaja menggodaku.

"A-anda tidak sopan!"

Reflek kututupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan campur aduk yang kuyakini tergambar jelas dari seluruh mimik wajahku. Dan dia tertawa puas, ugh! Menyebalkan!

"Hahaha, Hyuuga-san tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Meskipun baru sekali, itu juga terhitung ciuman kok. Aku saja yang sudah berkali-kali masih belum puas. Hihihi."

"A-?"

Entah sudah berapa kali hatiku tersentak kaget akan kalimatnya yang seolah tahu segalanya tentangku. Perlahan, kedua telapak tanganku berpindah tempat. Meremas-remas ujung coat yang terjuntai sampai ke pahaku, menutupi celana biru yang membungkus kedua kakiku hangat. Keringat dingin keluar semakin deras. Apalagi ketika kusadari bahwa tatapan yang dipancangkan cowok itu berkesan menyelidik sampai ke akar-akarku.

Mulutnya tiba-tiba berhenti mengoceh dan pandangan matanya sudah terlepas dariku. Dia merubah posisi duduknya, mencari kenyamanan dengan menyandarkan punggung berlapis mantel hitam itu ke sandaran sofa. Kaki kanan naik ke kaki kiri dan kedua genggaman tangannya anteng di atas lutut.

_I remember the way you glanced at me,_

_Yes i remember..._

_Backsound_ di speaker _foodcourt_ berganti dengan lagu manis lainnya yang masih tercantum sebagai ciptaan Mocca. Dalam diam yang sejenak itu, kuresapi lirik yang mengalun menyentuh kokleaku dengan lembut. Sekelebat petir memori menyentuh kerinduanku yang telah begitu banyak menumpuk pada Naruto-kun.

Aku ingat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia menatapku.

Aku ingat pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tanganku.

Aku ingat pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku dengan sayang.

Aku ingat bagaimana rasanya pertama kali ujung bibirku tersentuh oleh bibirnya yang hangat.

Bibirku mengulas senyum, memuji diriku sendiri atas betapa luasnya memori yang dapat tertampung di otakku tentang Naruto-kun. Memuat kaset, lagu, nama, sentuhan, dan senyumannya. Baru sehari jadian, namun seolah...

"Seolah setahun kalian bersama."

Sai-san sudah bicara lagi. Bola mataku bergerak heran, dan ups! Kututup mulutku. Apa tadi aku membocorkan khayalanku? Tapi rasanya aku hanya senyum-senyum dan tidak membuka mulutku sekecil apapun tadi. Berdehem pun tidak.

Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Er, S-sai-san bisa m-membaca pikiranku?"

"Yap."

Kalau sudah begini aku memilih diam saja deh. Percuma membantah. Yah, meskipun aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubku pada lelaki yang kini memasang senyum palsunya. Dia seperti cenayang, atau peramal, atau apalah sebutannya, aku lebih suka menyebutnya _'mind reader'_. Jawaban barusan sudah menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa orang ini seolah bisa mendalami dan mendominasi pikiranku. Alur yang tadinya sempat terpetakan dalam otak, hilang seketika.

"Ara, Kau yakin banget sama cintamu ke dia. Sampai-sampai nggak bisa ngasih kelonggaran di hatimu untuk orang lain. Bagus sih, tapi kurang waspada. Gimana kalau kalian putus karena... ya mungkin saja dia menemukan 'orang lain' yang lebih cantik daripada kamu. Terus ninggalin Hyuuga-san gitu aja, hm?" ia bicara banyak, lancar sekali dengan wajah didongakkan sedikit ke atas, seolah mengetes kemampuan akademik seorang siswa yang divonis terlalu bebal untuk mempelajari setiap buku yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

Mata hitamnya masih menyelidik ekspresi wajahku yang entah ke berapa kalinya terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, kemudian murung, menunduk menahan perasaan aneh-ingin marah dan sedih dalam satu tempat-lalu dengan pasti kali ini aku menggeleng sambil bergumam, "Nggak mungkin kok."

"Hahaha, jangan naif begitu ah. Semua kemungkinan itu ada, Hyuuga-san. Ara, bisa aja pacarmu itu bosan karena kau tinggal jauh sekali selama ini, lalu memilih untuk menutup kisah kalian secara sepihak. Celah itu pasti ada, Hyuuga-san. Apa lagi dia cowok." Dia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Ambilah antisipasi. Buka sedikit ruang untuk orang lain. Tak perlu banyak-banyak, cukuplah orang itu bisa membuat kamu nyaman." Sai-san tersenyum penuh arti. Jemari putihnya menggapai cangkir di hadapannya, mendekatkan pinggiran cangkir hingga menempel di bibirnya. Menyesap isinya sampai nyaris tandas.

Antisipasi?

Orang lain?

Selingkuh maksudnya?

"A-ano, saya tidak mau." Aku menggeleng mantap. Tidak apa-apa jika Naruto-kun bosan padaku, tapi untuk membayar cintaku yang teramat besar kepadanya dengan ketidaksetiaan? Aku tak akan sanggup.

"Hahaha." Wajah putih Sai-san tertawa lagi, meremehkan. "Keras kepala juga dirimu, Hyuuga-san. Hm, kau menarik."

Hening, pemuda di hadapanku ini sepertinya tengah sibuk mencari kata-kata yang bisa melanjutkan obrolan kami hingga tak menyadari bahwa sedikitnya wajahku merona merah karena kata 'menarik' yang ia tujukan padaku. Seumur-umur pun, Naruto-kun belum pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Kualihkan pandangan kepada gelas _latte_ yang kini tak mengepulkan asapnya lagi. Sudah dingin. Isinya pun tinggal setengah penuh.

Ia lalu menatapku lagi, kali ini tatapannya mendekat. Sekejap, seperti dihipnotis, aku mendongak untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Beneran nih, nggak mau?"

"I-iya."

"Aku lagi kosong lho."

"T-tidak, terimakasih."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Aku cukup tampan lho."

"M-maaf."

"Nggak nyesel?"

"Mustahil menyesal kalau hatiku sudah mencintai orang seperti Naruto-kun."

"Ahahaha~" dia tertawa lagi. Melihat tawanya yang lebih 'ramah', aku menghela nafas lega. Sedikit sesak karena pertanyaan cepat yang ia lontarkan kepadaku tadi.

"Ya sudah. Kulihat dari sini-" telunjuk tangan kanannya menyentuh mata hitamnya. "-kalian baru sekali melakukan _kiss_, itupun tidak _full kiss_. Kalau bertemu dia, cobalah main tarik ulur. Jual mahal. Biarkan dia mengejarmu sampai kau menyerah." Nasehatnya.

"Tapi-" lanjutnya, satu alis terangkat penuh misteri. "Coba tanyakan dulu alasan kenapa dia mau sama kamu. Setelah itu terserah pada dirimu. Hihihi."

Bibirku mulai bisa tersenyum padanya. Kami saling bersitatap. Pelan aku mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi dia tidak menanggapi. Lelaki itu beranjak, mengambil cangkir kopinya yang terlihat kosong dan membawanya menjauh dariku.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

"Hinata, hinata?"

Tubuhku terguncang pelan. Kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan besar yang hangat milik _Tou-san_ menggerak-gerakkan bahuku. Kepalaku terasa berat, mataku juga begitu. Ngantuk sekali.

"_Tou-san_ baru meninggalkanmu lima menit yang lalu, kau sudah tertidur. Capek sekali ya?" beliau duduk disampingku. Membantuku bangkit duduk dengan tegap di sofa _foodcourt_.

Lho? Aku tertidur ya?

_On __the night like this_

_There so many things I want to tell you…_

Suara Mocca dengan lagu 'One the Night like This'-nya masih mengalun? Bukankah sudah berganti?

"Minum dulu, mumpung _latte_mu masih panas." _Tou-san_ menyodorkan gelas _latte_ milikku. Kabut tipis mengepul dari permukaannya yang terlihat penuh.

Lho? Masih hangat? Sepertinya tadi sudah hampir satu jam ketika aku dan Sai-san bertemu dan membuat konversasi membingungkan. Seharusnya... _latte_ku sudah dingin dan tidak penuh.

Eh? Dimana Sai-san?

"_Tou-san_, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 17.20."

"Eh?" Aku semakin bingung. Kalau otakku masih normal untuk berhitung, aku tidak mungkin salah mengkalkulasi ini; kami tiba di bandara sekitar jam 17.00, masuk _foodcourt_ sekitar jam 17.05, _Tou-san_ lalu meninggalkanku sendiri pada pukul 17.15, aku dan Sai-san bertemu tidak lama setelah itu, berbincang sampai hampir satu jam. Seharusnya ini sekitar pukul 18.20, kan?

Cepat-cepat kulihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Analognya menunjukkan keterangan yang sama dengan _Tou-san_, mengkhianati kalkulasiku yang-sungguh kuyakin-benar. _Tou-san_ sepertinya menyadari kebingunganku. Dengan lembut beliau bertanya kenapa. Aku malah balik bertanya tentang keberadaan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat, mata sipit, senyum yang dipalsukan, dan memakai mantel hitam yang mungkin saja baru beranjak dari sini.

Jawaban _Tou-san_ benar-benar membuatku tercengang.

"Kamu jetlag?" mata _Tou-san_ khawatir. Aku menggeleng cepat, lalu memaksakan senyumanku karena tak mau melihat wajah cemas beliau.

"Ya sudah, kau mungkin bermimpi tadi. Kita pulang saja. Neji dan Hanabi sudah menjemput di Lobi." _Tou-san_ bangkit, mengajakku pergi.

Tanpa sadar betul dengan apa yang terjadi, aku menurut. Tepat ketika tubuhku berdiri, selembar kertas kecil terjatuh dari pangkuanku. Tidak ada perintah maupun larangan bagiku untuk memungut kertas itu. Hanya insting dan perasaan aneh yang menyeret rasa ingin tahuku untuk mengambilnya.

Mataku membelalak menatap rangkaian tulisan yang tidak rapi disana. Kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menyusul langkah _Tou-san_ yang telah berjalan duluan.

Aku tidak bermimpi.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

**#Selip:**

"_Hyuuga-san, kau teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan,_

_Sayangnya kau sudah ada yang punya._

_Hh, padahal aku ingin menjadikanmu harem, hihihi._

_Jadi, kalau kau bosan dengan pacarmu itu_

_Menangislah dan cari aku di foodcourt sejenis ini lagi yah._

_Jaa matta~_

_Atau mungkin, Sayounara~"_

_Sai_

**~Aiko Fusui~**

~Bersambung...

**Yang masih bingung, Sai itu ada kok, manusia dan bukan hantu. Dia punya kekuatan memanipulasi waktu, atau menghipnotis waktu. Yah, begitulah. ^^**

**Terus kenapa dia ngajak ngobrol Hinata? Cari tahu di Omake di bawah sana ya.**

**Balesan review:**

**Nimarmine:** Ah, ini bersambung lagi T.T #apasih. Hahaha. Yep2, ini termasuk update kilat nggak? Hehehe.

**Riisuka: **Ah, Rii-san (saya panggil gitu ya? Hehehe) Hinata emang pulang kok. Terimakasih ya. ^^

** : **iyapp. ^^

**Annonymous99: **uhuk, adegan, uhuk, yang mana? Uhuk. Hehehe. Kamu di posisi Shion atau Naruto nih? wakakaka

**Asna amelia: ** salam kenal juga. ^^ ini sudah kilat apa belum? hehehe

**Mongkichii: **iya kah? Hahaha. Salam kenal juga... manggilnya apa nih? Terimakasih. ^^

**Kuchiki: **oke2, ini sudah kilat atau masih geledek? Hehehe.

**Moeyoko-chan: **iyap. Ini chap 2. ^^

**Eits, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian para reader untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Bentuk review bagaimanapun diterima dengan senang hati.**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui (NaruHina Lover 4ever)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Omake:**

"Anda bilang akan membuktikannya pada kami, wahai Master?" seorang wanita berjubah hitam merangsek maju dari kelompoknya yang memasang wajah sama dengannya, menuntut janji dari Master sulap mereka yang katanya bisa menghipnotis waktu.

Sang Master maju mendekat, menyeringai dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia menyingkap rok pendek yang dipakai pengikutnya itu sekejap, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kepada seorang gadis yang menghela nafas sendirian di depan meja yang sepi. Lelaki tua yang tadi duduk dihadapannya telah pergi.

"Lihat ini, itu sasaranku. Kalau kalian nggak percaya pada kemampuanku, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menarik hatinya juga. Mengerti?"

Para pengikutnya menunduk dengan patuh sembari kompak bilang, "Mengerti."

"K-kalau Anda tak bisa mencuri hatinya, wahai Master?" seorang wanita yang terlihat paling muda mengangkat tangan.

Master Sai berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyeringai.

"Hihihi, kau yang melayaniku."

**~Omake: Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh, saya update! Tanpa banyak bicara, bacalah fict ini.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: ****AU, lil OOC, sebenarnya harus diupload bulan Desember, tapi karena saya lelet jadi baru Januari ini bisa upload, ****Sequel from 'Si Penulis Puisi', Normal**** POV, Naruhina **_**all the way**_**. Jika reader tidak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti perasaan Anda sendiri. Terimakasih.**

**Fui present this story for you, so enjoy please...**

_**Please Kiss Me**_

Chapter 3

Pagi di hari menjelang tahun baru, tak ubahnya _summer_ dalam balutan angin dingin musim salju. Cuaca dingin. Udaranya menusuk kulit, serpihan salju yang turun semakin menjadi-jadi. Pohon pun bak cakar iblis tanpa keramahan dengan jubah putih lembut menyakitkan.

Namun, orang-orang Konoha seolah tak peduli dengan suhu luar yang hampir mencapai minus lima derajat. Lalu lalang dengan _coat_ masing-masing yang dirapatkan, memasang wajah ceria seolah salju dingin adalah pemberian dewa yang begitu menyenangkan. Beberapa memakai kimono tebal yang membantu melawan ganasnya musim dingin dengan tambahan _scraff_ hangat di leher mereka. Berpasang-pasang menuju kuil untuk berdo'a.

Tahun baru. Hidup baru dengan permohonan baru.

Mengacuhkan suasana di atas, Naruto lebih bergelung di bawah selimutnya, memerankan menjadi manusia senormal mungkin yang ia pikirkan; tidur sepanjang hari, lalu terbangun esok harinya ketika kalender di ruang tengah telah berganti dengan tahun yang bertambah satu di belakang angka satuannya. Rencana yang hebat bukan?

Siapa bilang? Naruto yang begitu malah bikin banyak orang khawatir. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak menampakkan ke-autis-sannya di _event-event_ seru seperti ini. Dimana kekonyolan bocah bermata biru langit yang selalu nampak dimukanya yang manis? Dimana semangat dan kumandang '_dattebayo_!' khasnya yang menyeruak membikin pusing kepala pendengarnya? Dimana cengiran lima jari yang terus terpampang tak peduli meski Shikamaru selalu berkomentar bahwa cengiranya itu merepotkan?

"Dibawa pergi sama Hinata-chan." Jawabnya datar. Putus asa.

Eleh-eleh, sindrom _long distance_ _relationship_ sedang bersarang toh. Sebesar inikah dampak dari ditinggal berobat sang pacar ke negeri orang?

~Aiko Fusui~

Ibu cantik berambut merah itu berkali-kali megucapkan terimakasih kepada dua teman anaknya itu. Raut matang yang hampir tak tersentuh dampak penuaan itu terus memasang senyum manisnya. Menggantikan rasa cemas yang selama liburan tahun baru bercokol di hatinya akibat ulah pasif sang anak.

"Tante nggak tahu harus gimana lagi buat ngajak dia keluar kamar. Hh, untung ada kalian. Terimakasih ya, Nak."

Gadis belia bermata hijau terang di depannya hanya tersenyum, agak _sweatdroped_ juga. Dalam hati, menghitung berapa kali Nyonya Namikaze itu mengucapkan 'Terimakasih'.

'Sudah 24 kali.' _Inner _Sakura ngomong.

Sang pacar, Sasuke Uchiha Cuma bisa diam tenang di sampingnya. Cowok itu emang nggak banyak omong. Hanya menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya dengan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Selain itu hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Tap, Tap.

Suara langkah pelan yang berkesan malas itu terdengar menuruni tangga, menarik perhatian ketiga orang di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze. Serempak menoleh pada sosok pemuda dengan lingkar mata sejernih laut dangkal tak beriak yang berdiri di belakang sofa panjang tempat ibunya duduk.

_Style_-nya biasa aja, sama dengan tampangnya yang sama sekali nggak bersemangat. Pelan, Sasuke berpikir bahwa ada baiknya mengundang Rock Lee ke acara mereka, hanya demi menaikkan derajat kegilaan si _dobe_ yang tak tahu diri itu.

Pemuda setinggi 167 centi itu hanya memakai jumper _orange_ polos dengan hiasan _word art_ yang menuliskan namanya di punggung, sempurna menutupi kaos apa yang ada melekat di tubuhnya. Celananya memang jeans, tapi kayaknya itu bukan jeans terbaiknya deh. Masak rada kusam gitu? _Hell_, apa Naruto benar-benar nggak mau melewatkan malam tahun baru ini dengan sedikit gegap gempita?

Apalagi rambutnya.

"Naruto, sisir dulu rambutmu. Biar keliatan rapian dikit sana!" perintah sang _Kaa-san_.

"Lagi nggak ada janji sama Hinata-chan, nggak perlu rapi-rapi, _Kaa-san_." Kata Naruto dengan sorot mata sendu.

Jyah, Hinata lagi, Hinata lagi.

Sakura yang hari itu memakai kimono musim dingin berwarna senada dengan matanya, ditutupi oleh sweater pink lembut yang terlihat nyaman, terkikik geli.

"Tuh, Sakura aja sampai ngetawain kamu, jelek banget kamunya sih." Ibu cantik itu menunjuk Sakura yang langsung terdiam. Bukan tampang atau penampilan Naruto yang bikin dia tertawa, tapi...

"Ah, bodo. Aku pergi dulu _Kaa-san_."

Dua orang lainnya berdiri, mengikuti Naruto yang pamitan sama Kushina. Duh, nggak nyangka ternyata Naruto tahu cium tangan sama mama juga.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Baa-san_." Kata Sakura begitu masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

"Hati-hati ya. Buat permohonan yang bagus." Wanita cantik berusia 42 tahun itu melambaikan tangannya. Mengantarkan kepergian mereka di dalam besi berjalan bernama mobil milik Sasuke.

~Aiko Fusui~

Buat Hinata yang Hyuuga tulen, pergi ke _jinji_ di tahun baru itu penting. Sepenting operasi transplantasi jantungnya 52 hari yang lalu. Berdoa di _jinji_ itu wajib, tidak boleh sunah, apalagi makruh. Gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi pacar Namikaze Naruto itu adalah pemeluk agama yang taat.

Buktinya sekarang aja dia udah berada di gerbang kuil besar di pusat peribadatan Konoha. Bersama Neji dan Hanabi yang senantiasa setia mengiringi. Bohong kok, Hanabi Cuma barengan ke sana. Sisa malam tahun baru nanti bakal dia habiskan dengan Gaara_-nii_.

Namun, bukan sebagai pemeluk agama yang taat saja alasan yang membawanya kemari tanpa pengawalan pribadi sang _Tou-san_. Ada alasan yang lebih dari itu, yang hari ini dimasukkan ke dalam daftar niat kunjungannya ke kuil.

"Kau tegang?" Neji bertanya, simpati.

"He'eh. Duh, ntar kalau Gaara-_nii_ ngajak ngomong aku harus gimana?" yang merespon pertanyaannya adalah gadis SMP yang berada di samping kiri Hinata, si bungsu yang sedari tadi tak berhenti untuk bergerak mengayun-ayunkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yang nanya sama kamu tuh siapa?" Neji pasang tampang _sweatdroped_ ke cewek yang musim semi nanti sudah menjadi senior di sekolahnya.

Gadis yang hari itu memakai kimono musim dingin coklat muda dengan motif daun ginkgo dan serpihan angin itu manyun. Didekapnya tubuh sendiri, menutupi corak swastika manis yang menghiasi obi kuning yang terlihat detail itu. Cemberut.

Neji terkekeh, didekatinya si bungsu dari belakang. Kedua tangan pria itu bergerak perlahan ke depan, melengkung. Memeluk Hanabi, erat. Dagunya ia tempelkan di puncak kepala Hanabi yang lima belas senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Uh, manisnya _the most lil imouto_..." kata Neji sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang ada di samping mereka tertawa, sedikit bisa tenang dan meredakan debaran jantungnya akibat terlalu cemas memikirkan rencana di kotak pandoranya.

"EH! _Nii-kun_, lepasin. Malu tauk!" Hanabi menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi kedua tangan kakak lelakinya yang jago kendo mengunci gerakannya. Sambil terus menggoda sang adik yang mulai memerah, Neji membekap tubuh Hanabi semakin erat.

"Aduuuh, sakit. _Nii-kun_, sesak!" cerocos Hanabi, menulikan semua pendengarannya dari kata-kata Neji sambil terus berontak melepaskan diri.

"Nggak percaya." Balas Neji. Pria yang musim depan sudah di wisuda itu memang suka banget menjadikan si bungsu sebagai objek godaanya. Dia suka ekspresi yang biasanya cuek itu mati-matian menutupi _blushing_ yang kian kentara di pipi _chubby_-nya kalau lagi ngambek atau merona. Lucu.

Kalau Hinata mah, tidak usah ditanya lagi. Setiap Neji menyebut nama 'Naruto', adik pertamanya itu selalu bisa menyajikan sikap lucu yang tak akan pernah disesali Neji. Menghibur.

"Neji_-nii_, lepas!"

"Nggak mau."

"Kusumpahin nggak punya jodoh!" Hanabi bersikeras.

"Kamu yang kunakahi ntar deh." Neji juga.

"Nggak mau!"

"Harus dong, kamu kan yang nyumpahin."

"Nggak! Aku maunya sama Gaara-_nii_!"

Yang tak terpikirkan adalah sebuah jeda tawa Neji yang terinterupsi oleh suara yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka dari arah sebelah kanan.

"Hanabi?" suara bariton yang nggak asing lagi bagi Hanabi, manggil nama kecilnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Suara yang sederhana, namun cukup membuat jantung Hanabi bergerak secara abnormal.

Tiga bersaudara itu serempak menoleh ke kanan. Kepada seorang pemuda yang memakai kaos turtleneck hitam dan jaket merah marun dengan aksen warna pasir di beberapa sudutnya, juga celana jeans hitam dengan banyak saku. Syal menggantung di kedua pundaknya yang bidang, melambai pelan kala angin sedikit punya tenaga pendorong.

"Gaara-kun." Suara Hinata, memanggil sahabat yang belum menyadari kabar kepulangannya itu. Mata hijau zamrud milik Gaara beralih kepada gadis yang mendapatkan tempat spesial di hatinya. Membelalak dalam keterkejutan.

Ia tak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia terpesona dengan kehadiran gadis itu, dimana saja, kapan saja, dan malam ini pun begitu. Dalam balutan kimono musim dingin berwarna biru langit dengan motif satsuki putih dan butiran keping salju, dengan obi hijau tua yang bercorak manis, dengan rambut tergerai sempurna tanpa hiasan berarti, dengan mata jernih sama seperti dulu, Hinata yang hari itu mengikat hatinya hanya untuk Naruto terlihat bak putri kaisar terhormat dari negeri antah berantah yang terlalu mulia di depan Gaara. Semakin cantik setelah lebih dari sebulan Gaara tak memandang wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah ke depan gadis itu. Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Marah, tapi kalah oleh rasa rindu yang seketika membuncah. Bingung, tapi telak oleh perasaan bahagia yang terbit sempurna. Canggung, tapi hilang oleh perasaan hangat yang menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh tanpa dusta.

Gaara membuka tangannya, maju satu langkah, lalu memeluk gadis itu, lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sih?" bisik Gaara di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu balas memeluk. Sahabat yang selama ini selalu menjadi pegangannya masih begitu dekat.

"_Gomen_, ponselku kehilangan seluruh datanya saat aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya jatuh ke kolam." Jawab Hinata lirih. Hanabi yang masih berada dalam pelukan Neji, terdiam. Hatinya perih melihat pemandangan itu. Meskipun ia tahu, kakak perempuannya itu berhubungan dengan Gaara-_nii_ cuma sebatas sahabat. Hanabi paham sekali betapa hati Hinata-_nee_ terlalu keukeuh mempertahankan eksistensi seorang Naruto.

Tapi sungguh, dia hanya seorang gadis beranjak remaja yang bisa merasakan panasnya cemburu.

"Benarkah?" Gaara bertanya lagi, lebih lembut.

"Uhm. Sekalian membuat kejutan untukmu." Lalu Hinata tersenyum, sebuah senyum tanpa dosa yang benar-benar murni. Gaara menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa meneruskan emosi yang sudah berhasil ia tekan selama ia tak menemui Hinata belakangan ini, ia tak bisa masuk ke dalam kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

Jadi, Gaara mundur. Secara terhormat.

"Terimakasih, aku sudah terkejut." Gaara bilang lagi, memberikan senyumannya.

"Ahahaha~" Hinata melepas pelukan itu, menatap mata sahabatnya yang ia rindukan. "~_Tadaima_ Gaara-_kun_."

"_Okaeri__nasai_, Hinata."

Hening.

"Err, Gaara, nasib Hanabi gimana nih?" Neji angkat suara. Melepas pelukannya kepada adik yang kini malah tertunduk malu.

Gaara kemudian melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"Hanabi, kalimat yang tadi maksudnya apa?" bagai listrik yang menyentuh voltase dan amperemeter, kalimat tanya wajar Gaara sukses menyetrum otak Hanabi. Memaksanya mengingat teriakan ketika ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya.

Sontak, gadis itu bereaksi. Bukannya menjawab, malah balik kanan. Menyerusukkan wajahnya ke dada sang kakak sulung. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjalar di wajah manisnya.

"Ow, aku tidak tahu kau begitu mencintaiku, Hana-_koi_." Neji yang sempat kaget, bereaksi cepat dengan kembali menggoda sang adik. Tapi...

"Argh!" dia berteriak, tertahan. Dicubit oleh Hanabi sih.

Gaara yang memang janjian sama Hanabi, ikutan senyum. Tangan kananya meraih pundak si Hyuuga kecil. Menepuk-nepuknya sambil bilang, "Jadi tahun baru-an sama aku nggak nih?"

Dan Hanabi ternyata berbakat menjadi imitasi Hinata yang mudah memerah dengan manisnya.

~Aiko Fusui~

Di kuil yang sama, waktu berbeda...

Naruto yang sedari parkiran menuju kuil memimpin langkah kedua temannya, berhenti mendadak di gerbang kuil besar tersebut. Hidungnya mengendus-endus sesuatu, tak peduli pada banyak pasang mata yang melihat keanehan dari kelakuannya itu.

"_Dobe_, loe ngapain sih? Jangan bikin malu napa!" Sasuke membentaknya kasar. Harga diri adalah hal yang sakral dalam keluarga Uchiha. Kalau hanya karena kelakuan Naruto yang sekarang seperti anjing kepolisian di depannya kini harga dirinya jatuh, dipastikan nama Naruto ada dalam daftar urutan makhluk yang wajib disingkirkan pertama kali versi Sasuke.

"Naru-kun, aku tau kamu lagi galau, tapi pelampiasannya nggak gitu juga kali." Sakura ikut menguliahi.

Naruto menoleh ke mereka; "Gue waras, TEME!" katanya ke Sasuke. "Aku mendeteksi sesuatu Sakura-chan." Katanya ke Sakura.

Dua sahabatnya itu terlihat penasaran. Ekspresi mereka seolah menyiratkan 'Ada apa' secara bersamaan ke Naruto.

"Ini cuma perasaan, atau apa. Tapi gue nyium baunya Hinata-chan disini." Jelas Naruto, matnya memandangi semua sudut tempat tersebut. Mencari keberadaan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku udah bener-bener gila ama dia kali ya? Sampai-sampai rasa kangenku berubah jadi baunya dia." Mata Naruto menerawang, mengawang jauh ke langit. Masih berharap ada pesawat dari Amerika yang melintas di atas kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya yang beriris sewarna emerald itu mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang masih betah pada ekspresinya yang datar. Pacar Sakura yang satu ini memang jago banget menyimpan emosi.

Merasa terganggu, Naruto yang ganti menatap keduanya dengan pandangan 'Ada apa' yang kurang lebih sama seperti ekspresi kedua temannya tadi. Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Sakura malah ketawa tambah kencang. Kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut merah muda sebahu dengan pita merah di sisi kanannya itu terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan perutnya yang kesakitan.

Untung jiwa 'asli' Naruto belum sepenuhnya bangun, kalau tidak pasti Naruto sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura sampai gadis itu mau memberikan jawabannya. Naruto yang sedang dalam mode galau itu cuma angkat bahu, kemudian balik kanan. Menanjaki tangga ke kuil yang berada di atas bukit.

Tapakan pertama kaki pertama Naruto di tangga batu itu diiringi dengan doa sepenuh hati yang ia ucapkan untuk tahun baru yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Kami-sama, bawa dia pulang padaku..."

~Aiko Fusui~

Rencana kejutan ini sudah disistematiskan dan digadang-gadang bakal sukses dengan banyak taburan kata romantis yang menyertai. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan kedua mata saling menatap seakan mencari cerminan diri dari lawannya. Dan akhirnya~

_Kiss!_

_Blush!_

Wajah Hinata mendadak memerah, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. Seketika membingkai wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya yang putih.

"Fuh, fuh, fuh..." nafasnya memburu, menyertai semburat merah pipinya yang sulit pergi dari wajah cantik itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Cepat sekali. Hingga ia pikir jantungnya akan jatuh ke rongga perutnya saking terlalu banyak bergetar.

Tap.

"Naruto, tunggu kami dong!"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunanya. Suara yang ia yakini berasal dari pita suara seorang Haruno membuatnya kebingungan. Ia berada dalam barisan belakang para pendoa yang sedari lima belas menit lalu tidak bergerak maju.

"Makanya, cepat sedikit dong, udah antri tuh."

Itu suara Naruto-kun!

Tubuh Hinata gemetaran hebat. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis yang membuat rambut bagian sampingnya sedikit basah. Telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat-menggenggam saling meremas jemarinya sendiri demi menyalurkan kegugupannya-juga berkeringat. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan manakala mendengar langkah kaki pemuda favorit yang paling ia rindukan itu mendekat.

Hinata sadar, ia sangat sangat sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Hinata juga tahu bahwa ia sangat amat ingin berlari menyongsong kedatangan pacarnya, memeluk dan mengejutkan pemuda bermata sewarna langit _summer_ itu dengan teriakan 'Aku pulang'. Bahkan, Hinata sudah meluangkan waktu ekstra untuk latihan melakukannya.

Tapi, apa daya dikata, rencana tetap rencana, kerangka kejadiannya tetap jadi semacam panduan yang berputar-putar di kepala Hinata. Dan seperti panduan pada umumnya, pasti ada kesalahan yang dilakukan baik sengaja atau tidak dari pemakaiannya yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah digariskan. Kesalahan.

Karena tidak mungkin bagi Hinata untuk nyrusuk ke depan-masih mau selamat dari pelototan para pendoa- apalagi ke belakang, menuruni tangga yang secara otomatis akan bertemu langsung dengan tersangka yang sudah membuatnya salah tingkah, sosok yang secara ajaib mampu melelehkan hatinya meski hanya dengan bersitatap beberapa detik, jadi dia berlari. Ke arah samping kuil, yang ditutupi oleh rimbunan pohon suji dan ginkgo hingga bayangannya tidak terlihat meski sinar langit sore berusaha menerobos pertahanannya.

Tap.

Langkah kaki ber_sneakers_ kuning hitam milik Naruto akhirnya sampai di ujung antrian. Tepat setelah sosok Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon, mengamati seluruh gerak-gerik pemuda itu macam _stalker_.

Sakura yang heran karena tidak menemukan kejadian ber_soundtrack_ "HINATA-CHAN!" dengan dramatis oleh Naruto, bergerak cepat. Ia berlari dan hanya menemukan Naruto yang menghitung recehan koinnya di ujung antrian. Sesekali hidungnya kembali mengendus sesuatu, lalu mengedikkan bahu seolah ia hanya bertindak bodoh dan sia-sia.

'Lho? Hinata-chan mana nih? Seharusnya dia kan melakukan aksinya?' gadis itu celingukan sendiri. Menoleh ke kanan kiri, bahkan mencari wajah manis Hyuuga Hinata yang mungkin saja terselip di antara para pendoa.

Nihil.

Sasuke yang emang sampai terakhir langsung mendapat guncangan di kerah bajunya yang ditarik-dorong oleh sang pacar yang lagi super duper bingung. Cowok itu memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura, berusaha menghentikan guncangan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Oy, Sakura, kau mau membunuhku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit kesakitan. Gimana lagi, tangan si cewek yang mengguncangnya cukup besar lho. Bahkan ceweknya bisa mengangkat meja kursi sekaligus. Keren kan?

"Bukan, bukan, bukan! _Gomen_, Sasuke-kun, ini gawat. Gawat. Gawat!" cerocos Sakura sambil berbisik. Takut di dengar Naruto.

Cowoknya yang mulai membenahi kerah jaketnya, menaikkan satu alis, nggak paham, "Gawat! Hinata-chan nggak ada! Padahal seharusnya dia udah ada di sini!" lanjut Sakura. Matanya yang hijau bundar memandang tidak fokus, antara menatap ke dalam mata Uchiha milik Sasuke atau mencari keberadaan gadis rambut biru gelap yang mungkin berada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Coba telpon dia, mungkin telat." Saran Sasuke. Sedikit banyak dia merasa cemas juga dengan keadaan yang sungguh di luar jalur yang direncanakan. Seharusnya ada sebuah kehebohan yang mengharu biru di sana. Seharusnya Naruto teriak-teriak senang dan pun mungkin marah sambil memeluk seseorang di sana.

Kenapa jadi begini sih?

_Handphone_ Hinata yang ketinggalan di rumahnya, semakin membuat Sakura geregetan di makan rasa cemasnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi nomor baru gadis tersebut, tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Ponsel baru yang masih menyisakan bau kardus pembungkus itu ada dalam kamar Hinata, dalam mode _silent_, ditambah keadaan rumah yang kosong. Hebat.

Sasuke celingukan, Sakura tetap berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Naruto semakin galau dengan recehan yang bergemerincing di dalam sakunya.

Jangan tanyakan gadis penggagas kejutan bernama Hyuuga Hinata ada dimana. Gadis berambut setenang langit malam itu sedang memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tubuhnya belum berhasil berhenti dari gemetarannya. Malah semakin kacau karena suara-suara Naruto yang terdengar samar dan tidak jelas.

Baris antrian semakin memendek. Naruto semakin dekat dengan lonceng _jinji_ besar berpita merah yang digoyangkan sedikit saja sudah menghasilkan bunyi nyaring yang indah sekali. Di depannya hanya tinggal seorang lelaki tua yang hampir menyelesaikan doanya.

"Hh..." Naruto menghela nafas, bersiap-siap maju selangkah ke depan. Sakura dan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya semakin panik. Sekuat hati mereka mencoba mencegah sobat pirangnya itu membuat doa akhir tahun sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Aku hanya ingin sembahyang. Sana-sana." Usir Naruto ketus ketika merasa terganggu dengan dua sahabatnya yang menarik-narik tangannya ketika mau melemparkan koin. Sasuke yang merasa direndahkan, spontan menjitaknya keras. Adu mulut mulai lagi. Namun kali ini Sakura tak ingin melerainya. Setidaknya perang kecil mereka bisa mengulur waktu dan menyingkirkan keduanya dari antrian yang kesal dengan cerca yang tak kunjung mengantarkan doa mereka ke suara bening lonceng kuil.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto menyingkir, namun tak memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk memenangkan perang mereka. Hatinya yang galau menstimulasi otaknya untuk pantang kalah.

Ketika keadaan semakin genting, seseorang yang tidak terduga muncul. Gadis dengan sweater kuning cerah menutupi turtleneck putih, berlari menghambur ke arah Naruto yang ada di samping antrian paling depan. Adu mulut itu berhenti mendadak, diganti dengan pasang-pasang mata yang membelalak kaget ke arah Naruto.

"Shion, jangan melawan!" teriak seorang wanita yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri anak gadisnya yang memeluk seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang terperangah dengan apa yang menimpanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku punya pacar." Gadis bernama Shion itu berkaca-kaca. Menahan tangis.

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak, Naruto-kun pacarku, Ma. Naruto-kun pacarku!"

EEEE~?

~Aiko Fusui~

Masih bersambung…

**Weh, maafkan saya yang sangat amat lama mengupdate cerita ini. Mau gimana lagi, sekolah saya mengadakan try out sampai empat kali (sekarang baru nyampe kedua kali), ulangan harian yang nggak pernah kapok menghampiri, dan banyak tugas yang mesti make laptop berhari-hari. Huhuhuhu, somebody help meeeee!**

**Kesimpulannya, jadi anak tahun ketiga di SMA itu NGGAK ASYIK! Hahaha, nggak sepenuhnya kok, cuma jadi gampang banget buat terserang galau.**

**So, jangan berharap lebih pada saya, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fict ini, TAPI mungkin setelah saya melewati April. Oke yang mau nyakar atau nendang saya dipersilahkan setelah saya selesai menembel armor-nya erza. Hehehe.**

**Mungkin juga saya bisa update di tengah-tengah maret nanti, atau di februari akhir? Atau malah ntar di akhir tahun? #BOM melayang. #Fui gosong.**

**Hahaha, apapun yang terjadi, Naruhina tetap jalan teruuuuuuuussss!**

**Yosh, biarkan saya sejenak berkencan dengan buku-buku lapuk saya supaya bisa terbang ke universitas yang saya impikan. **

**Salam Cinta**

**Aiko Fusui**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna-san... Try Out ketiga selesai, langsung disambung dengan Ujian Madrasah, plus Ujian Akhir Madrasah Bertaraf Nasional. Minggu ini ujian praktek. Tanggal satu try out lagi, pertengahan April udah Ujian Nasional.**

**Haddduuuuuuh, BAYGON mana BAYGON?! #dilempar Autan.**

_**Gomen-ne**_** kalau saya tidak bisa menjadi author yang disiplin. #**_**ojigi.**_

**Ne, akhirnya saya bisa mengetik nih sambungannya.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, sebenarnya harus diupload bulan Desember, tapi karena saya lelet jadi baru bulan-bulan ini bisa upload, typo (s), ****Sequel from 'Si Penulis Puisi', Normal**** POV, Naruhina **_**all the way**_**. Jika reader tidak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti perasaan Anda sendiri. Terimakasih.**

_**I apologize... but i present, so enjoy please**_**. ^^**

**Please Kiss Me**

**Chapter 4**

Matahari sudah sempurna hilang di balik pandangan. Angin musim salju tanggal 31 Desember menyusup dari balik celah-celah yang terbuka, baik dari makhluk yang hidup maupun makhluk yang tidak. Uraian salju mulai menipis, namun tetap rajin menghampiri undangan gravitasi ke pusat bumi. Turun perlahan, seolah cuek pada situasi yang ia sentuh.

"S-Shion? Apa m-maksudnya ini?" Naruto tergagap. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, menolak untuk membalas pelukan tiba-tiba gadis yang kini malah terisak pelan.

"Shion! Jangan melawan! Kamu mau bikin malu?" kata wanita yang sepertinya mengisi posisi sebagai ibu Shion. Dia menarik-narik lengan Shion. Berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan putih milik anaknya yang malah semakin erat memeluk Naruto.

"Lepas!"

"Nggak mau."

"Lepas, atau Mama pukul!"

"Bodo!"

"SHION!"

"Ngga-"

PLAK!

Wajah Shion yang tadinya menatap nyalang pada sang ibu, beralih keras ke kiri. Menemui badan Naruto yang ia peluk. Hening yang menyesakkan cepat menguar dalam situasi itu. Air bening yang sedari tadi ditahan Shion, pecah. Mengalir deras menuruni wajahnya yang membeku. Mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan sang ibu.

"Ma-mama?"Shion-dan semua orang disana-terperangah.

"Pulang." Wanita separuh baya itu berkata dingin. Matanya tak bisa menemui mata putrinya, memandang jauh ke arah lain.

"A-aku maunya sama Naruto-kun!"

PLAK!

Kali ini wajah Naruto yang tersentak ke kanan. Bukan, bukan mamanya Shion yang nampar dirinya, tapi Hyuuga percaya? Beneran Hinata lho. Si cewek Hyuuga lembut, santun, tenang, kalem, suka senyum, dan manis itu.

Gadis yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak itu, muncul tanpa banyak menyita perhatian. Datang dengan segera menampar pipi Naruto, pacar yang ia ragukan kesetiaannya kini. Hatinya sakit, dan sama sekali tak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya yang timbul secara konstan.

Pipi Naruto terasa panas, perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang si penampar yang berhasil membuat mata beriris birunya melebar. Sebagian karena perasaan senang yang ditimbulkan begitu saja oleh rasa rindu yang terlalu dalam, sebagian lagi karena terkejut luar biasa oleh sentuhan keras dari tangan orang yang ia sayangi.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu berpandangan, lama. Sampai akhirnya Naruto sadar kalau pandangan mata bulan yang ia rindukan itu menyimpan kemarahan yang tidak sedikit. Buru-buru ia mendorong Shion, melepaskan pelukan maut gadis bermata ungu terang itu. Tangannya yang berbalut kulit sewarna tan pudar itu bersiap mengganti posisi, memeluk Hinata-sayang.

"Hinata-chan..." panggilnya, serak karena begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang bercampur dengan sejuta kebingungan di kepalanya.

PLAK!

Naruto ditampar lagi.

"KAU JAHAT, NARUTO-KUN! Beraninya Kau selingkuh, menduakan diriku! AKU BENCI KAMU!"

Lalu Hinata berlari, menyelamatkan hatinya yang sejujurnya sudah berkeping-keping dalam jiwanya. Menuruni tangga kuil yang temaram, lalu hilang di kelokan menuju hutan kecil di sana. Ia butuh sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa melupakan Naruto barang sejenak. Pemandangan tadi benar-benar telah merusak segala _mood_-nya tentang penyambutan tak terduga untuk Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa cengo, Naruto apalagi. Dengan keadaan pikiran yang kacau karena bingung dan kondisi hati yang semakin digerogoti rindu, dia berteriak. Memanggil satu nama yang memang ia khususkan untuk selalu berada dalam setiap do'anya.

Naruto bersiap menyusul laju kaki pacarnya, ketika satu tangan seorang gadis menarik ujung jumper bagian belakang yang ia pakai. Mau tak mau, ia menoleh dengan ekspresi yang seolah sudah nggak kuat nahan sakitnya kangen itu seperti apa.

"Bantu aku, Uzumaki-kun." Kata Shion pelan.

Sakura yang memang tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya, menjitak kepala Naruto keras, lalu segera berlari menyusul Hinata. Tak lupa, ia menugasi pacarnya, si Sasuke Uchiha untuk menemani,-lebih tepatnya menghakimi- si blonde.

"Selesaikan masalah yang kau buat di sini! _BAKA DOBE_!" desis Sasuke serem persis di belakang telinga Naruto.

Pemuda berjumper orange itu merinding. Bergidik ngeri membayangkan ancaman tersirat yang terselip di dalam suara si juara karate tahun lalu barusan.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Suasana sesenggukan yang berkesan ditahan itu tenggelam dalam keramaian kembang api pembuka festival penyambutan tahun baru di pusat Konoha. Meletup berwarna-warni, tampil kontras dengan _background_ langit malam yang menanjak ke puncaknya. Bersinar-sinar terang, berpendar dalam beberapa detik, lalu menghilang ditelan angin.

Hinata yang terduduk memeluk lututnya di bukit yang berada di belakang kuil, terdiam. Sunyi menguasainya ketika ia berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menyesal akibat kebodohan dan kenaifan yang ia alami. Sedikit banyak juga mengutuk gadis yang telah merebut kekasihnya tadi biar terpeleset di aula sekolah atau tersedak di kantin.

"Naruto-kun _no Baka! BAKA BAKA BAKA!_" jeritnya tertahan. Air matanya keluar lagi. Sakit. Niat hati memberi kejutan indah pada Naruto, malah ia yang kena perihnya kenyataan-yang menurutnya-Naruto selingkuh.

Srak! KRAK!

Suara asing terdengar dari dalam hutan.

Punggung Hinata menegak, bulu kuduknya merinding. Otaknya kini malah mendukungnya untuk semakin ketakutan dengan memutar ingatan akan cerita-cerita hantu yang sering ia dengar waktu kecil tentang hutan di belakang bukit tempatnya duduk. Apalagi suasana sekitarnya yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, dengan suara-suara hewan malam bersaut-sautan, pas banget buat mendukung adanya penampakan yang bisa bikin mata melotot dan mulut teriak kencang.

Dalam adegan tegang begitu, sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundak Hinata, Sambil terkikik dan bernafas tak beraturan.

"Hinata-chan."

"KYAAAA-"

Reflek, gadis Hyuuga itu menutup mukanya, bergelung dan memeluk lututnya yang bergemeletuk ketakutan. Dari mulutnya terdengar mantra-mantra pengusir iblis dan roh jahat yang diajarkan semasa kecil di keluarganya, dirapal dengan bibir yang gemetaran.

Si asing tertawa, kembali menyentuh pundak Hinata, meremasnya sampai si empunya merasa kesakitan. Namun setelah itu, Hinata mendongak. Kepanikan yang sedari tadi menguasai hatinya, tersapu oleh perasaan kaget yang tak terperi.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata terbelalak senang. Bukan fantasi mengerikan yang datang, melainkan gadis cantik yang menjadi sahabatnya.

Setelah gadis berambut merah muda itu menguliahi Hinata tentang betapa berteriak sembarangan kepada gadis cantik itu tidak sopan, barulah Sakura menanyakan beberapa hal yang sempurna menjurus pada diora yang membuat gadis indigo itu berlari sesenggukan, sekaligus merusak rencananya sendiri.

"Sakit." Jawab Hinata singkat. Matanya sembab, menunduk sendu. Berat sekali rasanya ucapan yang tak sampai, tercekat di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Sebagai seorang perempuan, Sakura bisa mengerti tentang bagaimana kacaunya hati gadis di depannya. Bagaimana kata 'mendua', 'selingkuh', dan 'main serong' terdengar begitu jahat. Meski Sakura tidak benar-benar mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya, asumsi yang dibangun Hinata dalam dirinya bisa terlihat dari kornea bening pelindung mata hijaunya sebagai semua luapan kekecewaan yang lebih sakit daripada sekedar transplantasi jantung.

"Belum tentu benar kok, Hinata-chan. Naruto begitu cinta sama kamu. Mana mungkin dia selingkuh?" Sakura mencoba menenangkan. Direngkuhnya pundak Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa dengan jelas merasakan gemetaran tubuh Hyuuga itu, merintih perlahan. Menahan tangis yang ingin keluar.

"T-tapi, tapi tadi gadis itu, dia, Naruto-kun dipeluk, hiks..." sudah deh, jebol pertahananya. Kedua tangan putih berbalut kimono biru itu memeluk Sakura, mencari pegangan.

Memori menyakitkan berkedok asumsi pengkhianatan milik Sakura tiba-tiba muncul. Menjalarkan perasaan aneh, perih namun dalam waktu yang sama membuatnya geli. Dulu, dulu sekali ketika mereka semua masih berhati _childish_, egois, dan pemarah, belum ada sejuta kejadian demi kejadian yang membuat mereka dewasa. Sakura ingat betul bahwa ia pernah juga cemburu pada gadis yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Opini sesat akan hubungan Hinata-Sasuke yang dulu, waktu dia dan Sasuke belum menyambungkan listrik cinta mereka. Sakura pikir, cowok penggemar tomat itu mengkhianatinya lagi (Baca: Si Penulis Puisi). Ia pikir Sasuke berselingkuh saat dirinya telah berjuang kembali mencari uluran kasih yang masih tersisa diantara mereka. Tapi, sekali lagi, namanya opini, sesat pula, dengan penuh syukur Sakura menyatakan diri bahwa ia salah.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, aku berani sumpah kalau Naruto tanpamu kayak mayat hidup yang nggak tau tujuan. Dia galau segalau-galaunya."

Nggak ada perubahan berarti, Hinata tetep keukeuh meluk Sakura sambil nangis.

"Tiap hari dia kayak orang gila. Matanya kosong kayak nggak punya gairah hidup. Keceriaanya hilang, pas ditanya dia selalu jawab kalau semua hidupnya dibawa pergi sama kamu."

Dalam sesi ini Hinata mulai berhenti menangis, meski mukanya yang sembab masih bersembunyi di perut Sakura. Dia agaknya sudah bisa mendengarkan penuturan selanjutnya.

"Pulang sekolah, dia langsung cabut ke loker yang penuh sama puisi yang kamu kasih ke dia dulu. Dia berusaha mengirim sinyal-sinyal bahwa dirimu juga merindukan dirinya. Terkadang, lama sekali dia membaca salah satu puisimu, dalam hati, lalu tersenyum sendiri entah karena apa." Gadis bermata hijau terang itu mulai tersenyum cerah ketika Hinata mendongak. Perlahan dia duduk sendiri di samping Sakura. Mata perak yang serupa bulan itu memandangnya penuh harap.

"Benarkah?" suaranya yang lembut, ternoda dengan serak sehabis menangisnya.

Sakura mengangguk, memerankan perannya sebagai sahabat cewek dengan begitu baik.

"Dia bilang kalau dia nggak pernah merasa salah telah memilih kamu yang memenuhi tiap sudut hatinya."

"Tapi-tapi, p-perempuan i-itu...?" muka Hinata tertekuk lagi, tangannya mengepal menahan secuil amarah yang persebarannya seperti virus ebola di hatinya.

"Ara, Hinata-chan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal gadis pirang itu. Naruto tidak pernah bilang dia menyukai gadis lain selain dirimu. Yang aku tahu, gadis itu anak baru di sekolah."

"J-Jadi?"

"Ya, kalau penasaran, mending kita samperin Naruto-nya langsung deh. Klarifikasi baik-baik, kan lebih enak." Sakura menyarankan, disambut dengan anggukan pelan Hinata yang mulai membersihkan sisa tangisannya.

"Jangan sampai kayak Aku sama Sasuke dulu. Salah paham sampai kami nyaris musuhan. Ah, untung ada dirimu, Hinata-chan." Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, membantu Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya.

"_Gomen-_ne Sakura-chan." Katanya tiba-tiba. Tentu saja temannya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya dengan mewakilkan telengan kepala ke kanan, tanda nggak paham.

"Aku minta maaf, udah bikin bajumu b-basah."

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Lengang. Sunyi. Bunyi keramaian jauh di sana terdengar bagai dentuman yang sayup-sayup tersaput beratnya atmosfer. Tak sampai ke jalan setapak yang membelah hutan kecil di bukit belakang jinji Konoha. Temaram, sesekali terlihat percikan kembang api mengangkasa, menyaingi kerlipan bintang dengan cahayanya yang hanya bertahan sekuat tiupan gelembung.

Beberapa detik, menghilang.

Seperti emosi yang timbul tenggelam di hati Hinata sekarang ini. Dari dua puluh menit menanjaki terjal bukit, hatinya masih tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bukan salahnya jika ia hanya ingin merasa tenang dan lupa akan rencana kacau dan bayangan gadis pirang tak diundang.

Bahunya naik turun, seiring dengan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ada rasa marah, takut, kecewa, sedih, berharap, dan sedikit kebahagiaan yang berputar-putar dalam dirinya. Pusing.

Mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari kiri Hinata. Menyalurkan aura kuat yang ia miliki pada gadis yang kini kebingungan dengan arah pikirannya.

Kedua pasang kaki itu akhirnya menapaki batu hitam pembatas kuil dan hutan kecil. Setelah lelah berjalan dalam remang dan kesejukan angin salju, nafas Hinata kembali tercekat. Tatkala di depannya, jauh di sana, kedua mata sewarna bulan melihat gadis pirang panjang itu berdiri putus asa di samping wanita yang ia panggil 'mama'.

Hinata hanya bisa diam melihat tangan pemuda yang ia cintai, terulur, menyalami si gadis yang dengan canggung membalasnya, bersemu merah. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata bisa membaca gerakan bibir si gadis yang menyuarakan; _"Domo Arigato."_ Sambil ber_ojigi_ sopan. Naruto tertawa kecil, entah bicara apa, Hinata tak bisa lagi melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya berair, memberi pesan pada Hinata untuk menunduk.

Naruto jahat!

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri, entah bagaimana awalnya, atau entah bagaimana ia tak bisa mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat. Yang menyadarkan dia dari tumpukan rumit perasaannya, hanya suara yang sungguh ia rindukan yang menyebut namanya.

"Hinata-chan."

"Ah, Kau pasti Hinata-chan, maafkan aku." Suara lain datang, meminta maaf. Hinata mendongak, menemui sepasang mata ungu terang yang melihat ke arah lain. Jejak air mata masih tersisa di pelupuk mata. Gadis itu tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Hinata.

"Y-ya?"

"_G-gomen ne watashi_." Tiba-tiba ia menekuk tubuhnya, _ojigi_. Rambutnya yang pirang terurai memenuhi punggungnya yang bagai meja tulis. Isakan terdengar lagi, menyentuh perasaan sesama wanita milik Hinata.

Ia yang bingung seketika menarik tubuh yang mengenakan _turtleneck_ kuning itu, membuatnya berdiri, dengan jelas melihat air mata yang mengalir lagi.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika ia dulu hanya bisa diam ketika Sasuke menangis, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghibur gadis yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal telah membuat kutukan tak berdasar untuk gadis ini tadi.

"Aku, aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya darimu. A-aku hanya ingin l-lebih lama disini. Aku t-tidak, hiks, tidak ingin dijodohkan..."

Mata bulan terbelalak menerima penuturan jujur yang keluar dari mulut Shion.

"K-kumohon, m-maafkan aku."

Dorongan dari sesuatu yang tak bernama, menggerakkan kedua lengan Hinata memeluk gadis itu. Mengusap-usap rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari miliknya. Mengapa ini terasa begitu rumit? Kalau saja bukan Naruto yang dicintai oleh Shion, Hinata bisa menjadi pendukungnya. Untuk melepas pemuda itu demi menyelamatkan Shion, bukan perkara mudah. Hinata punya kekuatan untuk kembali dari New York karena ia tahu Naruto akan menunggunya. Hinata punya cara terbaik untuk menunjukkan ketulusannya karena Naruto mengajarkannya rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia sesali sebelumnya.

Apa sekarang ia harus melepaskan semua rasa posesif yang sejujurnya terus menanjak naik saat ia sendiri di kamar perawatan?

"Kau tak perlu berpikir begitu, Hinata-chan."

Tubuh Naruto mendekat, mengirim aroma yang sama sekali tak berubah; selalu bisa membuat Hinata meleleh.

"A-aku tidak me-memikirkan apapun."

"Terlihat jelas di matamu. Jangan begitu, aku sama sekali tak berpikiran akan meninggalkanmu."

Hembusan angin meraup kesedihan yang muncul ke permukaan. Mengalirkan lebih banyak kata bahagia yang tak diundang sebelumnya.

Shion mundur, menarik diri, berjanji akan belajar mencintai tunangan yang ditetapkan oleh mamanya meski ia masih ingin bebas memilih siapa yang boleh menyebutnya dengan kata 'sayang'. Gadis itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelukan kepada Hinata.

"Kita mencintai pemuda yang sama, tapi kau lebih dulu daripada aku. Dia selalu bilang kalau kau cantik, dan dia tidak bohong saat aku bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku akan belajar menjadi lebih cantik darimu. Ketika kau tak lagi bisa menjaga hatinya, kau mungkin akan menyesal karena aku bisa saja datang padanya." Shion tersenyum setelah menyeka air yang menggantung di matanya.

"Jadi, jaga dia, Hinata-chan." Setelah itu ia berlari, menyelamatkan diri dari lebih banyak keinginan untuk bertahan di sana.

Dia gadis yang menakjubkan, pikir Hinata.

Sama seperti Shion, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dengan alasan akan membeli beberapa camilan untuk menonton kembang api di puncak acara. Lalu ketika ia sadar, hanya ada Naruto di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar seolah tak bisa kehilangan lagi.

"Hinata-chan."

Si pemilik nama mendongak, menyadari atmosfer sekelilingnya telah berubah. Tekanana nafas lain yang amat ia rindukan, berdiri tepat di depannya. Mengurangi jarak dengan mendekatkan wajah tan-nya ke wajah pualam yang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Reflek, kaki kiri Hinata bergerak mundur. Satu langkah, dua langkah, hingga membuat jarak berarti di antara mereka.

Dari kaki hingga ke puncak kepala, semuanya secara detail kembali disimpan dalam memori otaknya. Naruto yang malam itu tak berpakaian rapi, kasual namun tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan pesona yang selama ini menjerat hati Hinata ke dalam perasaan cinta.

"Kau sekarang mengerti kan? Aku tak akan berselingkuh atau menduakanmu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tak bereaksi, masih menikmati semua pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kemarin lusa, dia mengajakku kencan. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan kencan pertama jika bukan denganmu." Gestur wajah Naruto memohon.

"B-bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, masalah tadi, Shion dipaksa kembali ke Paris untuk bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali asing dalam hidupnya. Ia lalu kabur dari rumah, menabrakku dan memelukku di depan mamanya demi mempertahankan keberadannya di sini. Dia akan pergi, Hinata-chan, padahal dia sudah mendapatkan teman di sini."

"_Shinjitteru yo_, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata tak lagi bisa melihat kenapa dia menjadi begitu emosional. Menjadi begitu pencemburu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia bisa melihat dengan begitu gamblang bahwa pemuda yang kini menatapnya sendu, mengharapkannya, menginginkan sambutan yang lebih baik daripada tamparan, tak berdusta.

"_Hai_." Hinata berkata pelan, tersenyum sebagai pelengkapnya yang juga mengundang Naruto untuk tertawa.

"Ah-, _yokatta_. Kau membuatku takut, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah pulang?"

Kecanggungan itu tak bisa langsung mencair begitu saja, bahkan sentuhan paling manis tak bisa melumerkannya dengan cepat. Tapi cukup setengah dari cangkangnya, senyum Hinata yang tulus dan polos sudah bisa ia berikan pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan muka memerah. Entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi begitu pemalu di depan gadis ini.

"_Tadaima_, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kembali mendekat, menerima tawaran baik angin kecil yang membawakan wangi tubuh Hinata padanya. _Charging _setelah begitu lama dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu.

"_Okaeri, Hime_." Lirih Naruto, berhasil memberi aksen rona merah di pipi kekasihnya. "Aku kangen kamu." Tambahnya.

Satu detik kemudian, tangan Naruto berpindah. Bergetar menyampaikan hatinya yang cukup tersiksa tanpa Hinata, menelusupi celah rambut panjang sewarna malam, membawa wajah yang mulai memerah itu mendekat padanya.

_Akan kuberikan cintaku dalam bentuk lain, Hinata-chan._

Ketika nafas saling beradu di masing-masing kulit yang semakin mendekat, Hinata terpejam. Berusaha meredakan debaran jantung yang sedari tadi menggila hanya karena Naruto-nya sudah berada di sini. Tangan Naruto membimbingnya bergerak, kegugupan itu sempurna tercipta dari mereka, tapi tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

Sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi, ciuman pertama yang tak pernah bisa mereka wujudkan selama lebih dari lima puluh hari berpacaran jarak jauh, menjadi kenyataan. Perasaan bahagia itu meletup sedemikian manisnya, membuat Hinata tak mampu menolak semua wangi yang dibawa tubuh Naruto mendekat ke penciumannya.

Ia menginginkan ini.

Dan Naruto pun demikian.

_._

"_-Kalau bertemu dia, cobalah untuk main tarik ulur. Jual mahal. Biarkan dia mengejarmu sampai Kau menyerah."_

_._

Bagai tersengat listrik berjuta volt, Hinata berhenti mendekat. Matanya terbuka lebar, nasihat Sai-san tempo hari memaksanya untuk menahan godaan ciuman ini.

'Main tarik ulur. Jual mahal. Biarkan Naruto-kun mengejarku sampai aku menyerah.' Berulang-ulang kalimat itu berputar di otaknya. Bagai mantra penguat jiwa.

Dengan satu gerakan, dia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Menyentakkan lengan Naruto yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Satu langkah mundur diiringi tatapan kacau Naruto, ia ambil. Lalu balik badan, menghilang di balik kegelapan hutan kecil di belakang kuil. Menghiraukan sorot mata terluka dari pemuda berambut pirang yang masih melongo tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan cowok terlalu bingung selain menyerah. Naruto tersungkur di tanah, duduk lunglai menatap kepergian gadisnya. Harga dirinya terluka.

_Apa yang salah? Apa aku terlalu memaksa?_ Pikirnya kalut.

Mungkin Hinata belum siap menerima ini.

Naruto itu cowok pantang menyerah, ambisius dan terkesan agresif mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa Hinata lari dari genggamannya, ia sama sekali tak bisa menjadi seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memaksakan kehendak pada pacar yang baru dua jam ia lihat setelah 53 hari absen dari pandangannya?

Hinata menolak kehadirannya, menolak ciuman mereka sekaligus melukai harga dirinya sebagai lelaki; sebuah pemikiran individual yang membuatnya 100% menjadi pesimis. Perlahan ia bangkit, menapaki jalan berlawanan arah dari yang beberapa menit lalu dilintasi Hinata. Menjauh dalam kekalutan dan ketakutan bahwa ia akan dibuang oleh Hyuuga berparas lembut itu.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Hinata berhenti berlari. Di depannya hanya terpampang jurang yang landai yang sepertinya enak untuk dibuat berguling. Gadis berkimono biru itu mengatur nafasnya, mengusap peluh yang membasahi sisi kepalanya. Ada rasa kebas yang kemudian menelusup, mengotori keyakinan bahwa keputusannya meninggalkan Naruto-agar cowok itu mengejarnya-benar.

Rencana awal sudah tak bisa diselamatkan. Runtuh dan tak berlaku lagi. Tak ada yang pernah memikirkan tentang rencana B. Hinata hanya mengikuti insting yang dipandu nasihat Sai-san kemarin lusa.

Gadis berwajah putih bagai pualam itu sebentar-sebentar tersenyum, lalu hilang lagi.

_Naruto-kun pasti datang_

_Naruto-kun pasti mengejarku._

**~Aiko Fusui~**

_Aku tak pernah menyangka_

_Akan tiba masa dimana_

_Kita bertemu lagi_

_Dalam sebuah kesalahan yang manis_

_Mencengkeram kita pada jurang kebencian_

_Tapi Tuhan tahu_

_Betapa cinta kita adalah besar_

_Terlalu sulit dipatahkan oleh takdir_

_Tapi aku ingin percaya_

_Bahwa aku berharga di matamu_

_Datanglah, wahai Sayang..._

_Datanglah..._

_Dengan cintamu yang besar,_

_Melebihi dulu..._

_Agar aku merasa begitu bahagia menjadi salah satu bagian penting dalam hatimu_

_The Amethyst_

**~Aiko Fusui~**

**Masih bersambung... ^^**

**Mungkin chapter depan akan saya update pas bulan April, setelah UN. Ahahaha, Gomenasai Minna-san #ojigi**

**Jangan berharap banyak pada saya, tapi saya tetap mengucapkan terima kasih tak terkira karena dukungan kalian selama ini. Hiks, malah kayak mau get out kesannya. #PLAK!**

**Say Thanks:**

**Nataka-chan: **Terima kasih banyak, Nataka-chan. Naruhina sudah ketemu di chapter ini. Shion nggak sepenuhnya jahat kok.^^

**Aikawa: **Ah, terima kasih doanya, Aikawa-san. Apa karena mood galau yang menyerang sehingga berdampak pada fict saya yah? #alesan. Hehehe

**Hoshi no Nimarmine: **Ahaha, gomenasai... ^^

**Kirei-neko:** Ah? Apa saya terlalu kejam kepada mereka yah? Maafkan saya Naruto-nii, Hinata-nee... T.T Anw, saya nggak akan ganti genre jadi angst atau hurt/comfort, jadi nggak sedih kok. ^^

**Ze:** iyaaaaa ^^

**Hyuna Uzuhi:** Yap :D

**Guest:** Maafkan saya jika bertele-tele. Hanya saja saya ingin mereka belajar saling percaya setelah lebih dari 50 hari tidak bertemu sama sekali. ^^

**Sparkle Thanato:** Ah, terimakasih atas pengertiannya, Sparkle-san. ^^ Anw, Shion nggak jahat-jahat amat kok.

**Pik:** Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa memenuhi harapan Pik-san. #ojigi. Tapi terima kasih sudah mereview

**Setiadimuhammad:** SIAPPP, ehehehe, arigato atas semangatnya.

**Ekasari-san:** maaf saya tidak bisa update secara soon, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**Azzaqiyy:**Ugh, gomenasai... Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

**Untuk berikutnya, saya ingin segera meng-ending-kan fict ini. Semoga nggak ada ide lain yang nyempil yang nantinya malah membuat saya kebingungan menentukan alur ceritanya.**

**Setelah ini, saya tetap setia dengan beberapa buku lapuk berbau debu di pojokan kamar. Buat readers yang senasib dengan saya, ayo berjuang! Hihihi**

**Salam Cinta**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
